Finaly
by mr.lazy95
Summary: is set ten years in future. hinata got over her studdering. and konaha is low on missions. that should be all tha is needed to know. m for lemonz!
1. finally

Warning this is a m rated fanfic for a reason don't read this unless your 15 or really want to.  
Disclamer:i do own naruto.... video games....but thats it only kishimoto and hinata own naruto.

Finally

welcome the mat says but it should say stay away. See the owner of this apartment is none other than naruto uzumaki, hated by all... or so he thouht. little did he know that every time he suffers so dose she. every time he laughs so dose she. by now your probabley wondering who is she? well she is Hinata hyuuga, the one person in konaha who loves naruto. she had been stalking him for years now. why you may ask? because she loved him.  
she watched as the door closed and blocked her veiw of her naru-kun. she moved to the window to see him better but just as she got their he opened the blinds causeing him to see hinata staring at him. it seemed as though tim stood still as his crush hinata(although he woul never admit it because she was WAY out of his leauge) stared at him. then realising she went to the bedroom window and naruto was well to put it bluntly naked as a jaybird she fainted.  
Naruto couldnt fathom why until he noticed he was changing clothes. naruto immediantly got dressed and ran out the door to carry her in.

a/n hahaha clif hanger i wont post chapter 2 until i get the reveiws. Next time in the apartment 


	2. the apartment

Sorry i had to write this on note pad so there will be some spelling errors.

Disclaimer: do you think i'd be writing this if i owned naruto??

Chapter 2: in the apartment

hinata woke up confused, then blushed realizing where she was. 'omg im in naru-kuns room!!' "umm...hin-hinata. ar-are y-you ok?"naruto asked entering the room.  
sudenly feel ing a boost of confidence she stood and walked over to naruto. when she stopped walking she was inches away from him and whispered in his ear "yes, since im with you naru-kun." confused naruto looked at her and felt her head for a fever. relizing she was fine he stared at her questionngly. she meerly looked into his eyes and said "i love you, and always have."  
thinking it HAD to be a joke naruto started laughing. hinata started cryingthinking naruto didnt retun her affection. at this aruto knew something was wrong. " hinata are you ok? i thought you were joking. i mean you WAY out of my leauge." hinata dryed her eyes and suddenly kissed started a complex dance with their tounges and mouths as if they were one. hinata looked down and smiled and said "do still think its a joke?" "no" naruto said wide-eyed and suprised at her out burst of affecton. " i love you to just never said anything after all you were a huuyga." naruto said stealing a quick kiss.  
"wait here" hinata said as she went to the bathroom.

a/n: sorry i read the reviews and well a.) this my 1st fanfic b.)im 15 c.)im single and d.)i cant think straight right now if you want chapter 3: LEMONZ review plz 


	3. Chapter 3: the lemon

disclamer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hinata cameout of the bathroom wearing-  
author: wait an mfin minute why the f am i writeing this shit?  
hinata: come on continue, i wanna get laid!  
author and naruto: WHAT THAE FACK!  
author: srry not enough reivewz....(looks at reader) you know if you don't reiveiw naruto and hinata will be virins for ever!  
naruto and hinata:NO!  
naruto: for gods sakes man don't do this to me( starts sobbing)  
hinata(glases at author): look you made him cry! you sick twisted bastard i can't bel-(author picks up papaer and pencil)  
what are you doing?  
author: oh just fixing and editing mistake(erases something on paper) hinata: what did you jus-(hinatas mouth suddenly disappers)  
author: if you ever wanna get laid shut up!  
and YOU!(stares at reader) review this allready!  
naruto: plz!!! if you dont hinata can't get her mouth back so i wan't get a blowjob!  
author: okaay then.... fing reiveiw or i wont give hinata back her mouth!  
-End-

a/n im seirious next: the REAL chapter 3 


	4. the real chapter 3

chapter 4: the REAL chapter 3

disclaimer: i own nothing and it i owned naruto would i be writing this? HELLZ nah

hinata came out of the bathroom wearing a lavender lacy bra and matching thong, over that she wore a see through purple robe untied of course. narutos eyes went wide while his brain didn't know which head to send blood to. making up its mind he felt his pants tighten giggled at that, and started a slow strip teases once she stopped all she was wearing was her head band tied around her waist. hinata whined and stared at naruto who getting the hint striped so fast he might as well ripped his clothes embraced her with a slow kiss saying he really wanted this but he knew she loved him and that she didn't need to do this. she smiled and looked up at him and said " i want you to be my first." naruto smiled and hinata giggled as she felt something poke her thigh looking down she giggled and said" let me take care of him so we can continue." naruto was confused but caught her drift as she got down on her knees and took him in her mouth bobbing her head p and down quickly while fondling his balls. soon naruto had no choice but to explode in her mouth which she gladly swallowed. naruto smirked and said now its my turn and picked her up and threw her on the bed. soo he had her legs handing off ether side as he licked her core while with one hand kneeding her breasts and the other rubbing her clit. soon she came screaming his name he loved the tasted so he took the liberty to clean up the mess. after hinata came down from her high naruto started to craw up her body leaving kisses along the way. once he was All the way on the bed he looked down and silently asked her again she vigorously nodded her head. getting the point naruto started to kiss her as he slammed through her barrier. he kissed her tears away as he started a slow pace wanted to just bury himself to the hilt within her. hinata started to moan naruto took this as a sin to speed up hinata was now moan ing for him to go faster and harder. he happily obliged. soon they both reached their climax. being spent naruto used all the energy he could muster to roll them over so they were on their sides. being exhausted but unable to sleep they stared into ech others eyes all night.

a/n : well its finished what did you think? remember CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!!! 


	5. tell me if i should continue

Ok…

Well I know you all want me to continue this but I have a few problems.

I kinda am out of internet

I don't have Microsoft word anymore

And well im probabley just gonna kill this one and start anew


End file.
